1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a strain relief cover to be used in conjunction with an electrical connector and in particular to a strain relief formed by a pair of mating hermaphroditic members.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is best represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,960; 3,904,265 and 4,169,648. The first and last of these patents show hermaphroditic members which are selectively attached to a known electrical connector and are bolted together to form a cable strain relief. The other patent shows a cable strain relief formed by a pair of mating members which are hingedly attached at one edge, bolted together at an opposite edge and grip a connector by an intermediate edge. Closure of the members causes clamping of the cable in each of these instances.